Love's First Song
by Raining On My Own Parade
Summary: When they dance alone in their dimly lit apartment, Irina can't help but relive in her head the night they fell in love.


**AN: Sorry for not updating my fics recently; I've been having some pretty bad days lately, and I seem to have fallen into a bit of a depression, thus, updating will be a bit slow for the time being. I promise, though, that I'll be back and on my feet again soon—I always bounce back sooner rather than later—but for now, I just need some time to think and collect myself. **

**Anyway, this was a gift-fic that I didn't get done any time****_ relatively close_**** to when it should have been done, and for that, I am greatly sorry to the friend that this was for. It did, however, get done, and I guess that's all that matters in the end?**  
**Whatever. **

**I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for being such a downer right now...**

**(I got Ukraine's name from: hetalia dot answers dot wikia dot com /Ukraine's_human_name)**

* * *

Irina's hands shake as she reaches out to place them on Felik's shoulders; it had been a long time since she last danced with anyone, let alone someone who made her heart beat like a drum. The reassuring smile on his face only made things worse for her—that _damn_ smile that made her breath catch in her throat and her palms sweat like mad. Her eyes meet his in that moment, but she quickly averts her gaze, not wanting him to catch the blush that's spreading across her cheeks in the heat of the moment.

"Why are we doing this, Feliks?" she asks, because even though they're in the comfort of their own small apartment, Irina is still afraid that she's going to somehow embarrass her lover with her clumsy nature.

"Just trust me," Feliks replies, and his hands find hers, squeezing them tightly before he reaches over to turn on the radio. A soft, melodious tune wafts from the speakers and Irina can't help but to smile; it's_ their_ song—the song they fell in love to such a long time ago, at a holiday party hosted for the ones like them.

Her smile turning into a smirk, Irina takes a deep breath and holds onto Felik's a bit tighter, nervous laughter escaping her mouth. "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be here," she said. "I just wish I knew what you were up to."

His laughter makes her quirk an eyebrow, but he only shakes his head and turns up the music. "Just relax and go with the flow!" he states, swaying them to rhythm of the song. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun with you is all."  
With that being said, Feliks wraps his arms around Irina's waist and they begin to dance, all prior thoughts of embarrassing herself leaving Irina's head.

**XxXxXxX**

_"Is Ivan going to ask me to dance, or do I have to ask him myself?" Natalia asked, staring longingly at her brother who seemed to be lost in conversation with an uncomfortable looking Toris. The night and party were still young, but as always, the woman was impatient—needing her brother's attention in the blink of an eye, just to reassure herself that he cared._

_Irina shrugged at that and turned her head so that her sister couldn't see her roll her eyes. "The party has only just started, Nat," she replied, turning back around to give her a gentle smile. "I'm sure that he'll come around soon."_

_"Soon?" Natalia replied, an exasperated look on her face. "And when is soon, sister?" She stood up, then, and folded her arms over her chest. "Not soon enough."_

_Before Irina could retaliate in any sense, her sister was stomping off towards where their brother was. Although the situation was frustrating—as it always was—Irina couldn't help but to laugh silently to herself at the exchange going on in front of her: Natalia tapping Toris on his shoulder, the poor, unsuspecting man turning around, only to find the woman that held his affections glaring at him. He had quickly apologized to Ivan before scurrying off towards some of his other friends, and Natalia, without a word being said, dragged Ivan out to the dance floor._  
_Irina and Ivan locked eyes for a second as he passed, and all she could was smile at him; they were both used to this kind of thing by now, and although Ivan still didn't especially like when this occurred, he knew very well that it wasn't going to stop any time soon._

_When the two were out of sight and lost in the throng of dancing couples, Irina breathed out a sigh of relief; she was finally alone. Now she could people-watch, enjoy the music, and wander about at her own pace—exactly how she liked it to be. Getting up from her seat, Irina prepared to walk around the large building. And that's when she saw him._

_Well, if she was being completely honest with herself, he saw her first; the only reason she noticed him was because he had started calling out to her and waving._

_"Feliks," she said as she got closer to him, and the way his eyes lit up when she said his name made her heart skip a beat. "I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. I thought you said you weren't coming."_

_With a shrug, Feliks laughed and winked at her. "You're the only reason I came, honestly," he said, and the sincerity in his voice took Irina by surprise. "Of course, there was the prospect of free food too..."_

_Rolling her eyes and faking a hurt expression, Irina playfully shoved Feliks, then laughed when he lost his balance for a second. "Well, did you eat yet, then?" she asked, eyeing several tables full of any type of food one could imagine. "I haven't yet...Natalia's kept me busy since I got here."_

_"Well then," Feliks answered, extending his hand out to her. "I guess we can eat together, because I've been searching for you since I got here."_

_Not able to contain the satisfied smile she felt coming on, Irina took Felik's hand, and he led them to the buffet-styled tables where they piled their plates up with anything they could get their hands on, before they walked back to the table Irina was originally sitting at. The large hall was bustling with people as they walked back, and it took all the concentration that they had not to bump into anyone, or trip over chairs and other miscellaneous furniture. They both let out a sigh of relief as soon as they sat down._

_"I thought we'd never make it out of there alive," Irina giggled, and Feliks laughed along with her._

_"Well, we did," Feliks replied, and he smiled mischievously before taking a champagne glass off of the table and lifting it up. "I think that calls for a toast, yeah?"_

_Shaking her head in amusement, Irina lifted her own glass and brought it up to his, clinking them together in an impromptu toast towards their survival of the night thus far._

**XxXxXxX**

As the music played on in their small living room, Feliks began to sing—softly at first, barely even a whisper—into Irina's ear. His singing voice was a little bit deeper than his normal talking voice, Irina realized, and the thought made her smile into his shoulder where her head now lay.

**XxXxXxX**

_The night carried on and so did the drinking; soon, both Feliks and Irina were more than just a little bit tipsy, and they found themselves on the dance floor, spinning around in each others arms, not a care in the world crossing their minds. The music was light, fun, energetic, and the two couldn't help but to be reminded of their childhood days; their dancing greatly resembled those times as well, and soon, they had gathered a little audience—some guests even joining them._

_"Do you think we've had too much to drink?" Irina slurs, arms wrapping around Felik's neck as the song changes to a slower ballad. Her mind was a hazy, yet not unpleasant mess, and the only thing she could see clearly, then, was the man in front of her. She wasn't used to this feeling, to this sense of letting herself go so willingly, but it wasn't as if she wasn't enjoying it; there was a first time for everything, and she was happy that she got to share this experience with someone that she cared about._

_Irina received no response from Feliks other than a shrug and a smirk; a typical answer from him whether or not he was drunk. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Feliks sighed and relaxed to the sound of the softly playing music. He was glad for the change of pace and song; he'd been waiting for a while for the opportunity to slow dance with her._

_It didn't take long for Irina to notice the change in atmosphere between herself and her friend, and she found herself cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow at the silence between them. "Something on your mind?" she asked, raising a hand to brush a strand of hair from Felik's face._

_He smiled at the gesture and shook his head. "No," he answered, "I'm just enjoying this quiet moment with you. We haven't had one since we met up a few hours ago."_

_Irina hummed in reply, agreeing wholeheartedly with his statement. She smiled, then, and leaned in closer to him; her head found his chest and she rested it there, contentedly listening to the steady beating of his heart._

_It was then that the song changed; it was then that they fell in love._

**XxXxXxX**

"What's on your mind?" Feliks asks, chin brushing against the top of Irina's head as they continue to sway. He's noticed that her expression has been distant, contemplative, and he worries that she's not enjoying this moment as much as he is; it was a spur-of-the-moment idea on his part, after all. He wouldn't blame her if she found this all too sudden.

Glancing up at her lover, Irina smiles softly. "I was just thinking about that night," she answers, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

Feliks can feel his heartbeat quicken, and he swears that its become louder than the music playing in the background. All he can bring himself to do is nod and kiss her forehead, as he too gets lost in their precious memory.

**XxXxXxX**

_"Oh..." Irina found herself barely whispering upon hearing the change in song; it was a love song—a beautiful love song, sung in multiple languages to commemorate the diversity of two hearts coming together as one._

_Wrapped up in the music himself, Feliks smiled and pulled Irina closer to him, smiling down at her when she blushed. "The perfect song for tonight, huh?" he asked, making a bold move by inadvertently confessing his feelings—not that he hadn't done it before; Irina knew very well how he felt for her. He just didn't know how she felt in return. Maybe tonight he would finally find out._

_"I-" Irina was going to answer, was going to tell him that yes, she'd been waiting for this song to play for them all night! She restrained herself, though, knowing that Feliks could very well be playing with her; why would he be serious? Sure, he had feelings for her in the past, but she'd taken so long to answer back with her own feelings that he had probably moved on by now. "Yes..." she said hesitantly, and Feliks was left to wonder why she was being so shy all of a sudden._

_When a few seconds that felt like hours passed by in a now-awkward silence, Feliks decided to take initiative—to be brave and just say the things that were on his mind. Taking a deep breath, he lifted Irina's chin up with his index and middle finger, then met her eyes with his own. "Irina," he started, and the innocent curiosity in her eyes made him want to kiss her right then and there; but that would have to wait. "Remember when I told you that I loved you so long ago?"_

_Irina could feel her heart race in her chest, and it seemed like a miracle to her that it didn't tear right out of her. "Y-yes," she answered, and then laughed. "I'm sure that you've gotten over me by now, though, right? I've taken much too long to answer you back..." She laughed at that, and fully expected Feliks to laugh along with her; it was surely the alcohol speaking in him, nothing more. They couldn't be seriously having this conversation right now._

_When Feliks didn't join in on her laughter, Irina stopped, opened her eyes, and felt her heart stop at the expression on Felik's face. He was frowning! Not smirking like he usually would, not smiling, not even looking back at her with an expression of neutrality; he was frowning, and the sight made her feel guilty._

_"Do you really think I would give up on you that easily?" he asked, an intense feeling of hurt rising within him. "I told you then, and I'll say it again: I'm not going anywhere. You can take forever to answer me back, but my feelings won't change. Not even for a second."_

_At this point in the song, the woman singing had switched to a language that both of them knew, and with a small smile gracing his features, Feliks leaned in close once more to Irina and sung in her ear. A warm feeling spread throughout her entire body at the action, and she felt herself holding on tighter to him—keeping him as close as possible, lest he get torn away from her._

_She didn't know when she started, but when she finally came to her senses, Irina found that she was singing along with Feliks, their faces only inches apart now as they confessed their true feelings to each other through song. When his lips touched hers in the next moment, she wasn't hesitant at all to return the gesture, and she could hear in the background the sound of people applauding, whispering, laughing, and congratulating them; their words, though, were lost in the moment that she and Feliks shared, and when they finally pulled away from each other, it took a few more seconds of staring into each other's eyes to come crashing back down to earth._

_The rest of that night was spent with them talking, laughing, kissing, hugging, and brushing off others questions about their relationship; it was pretty apparent where they stood with each other after that one song—that one magical song._

**XxXxXxX**

As the music fades out, they seal their dance with a kiss, just like the first time; it isn't too long and it isn't too short, but it's sweet, full of promise, full of love. They both smile as they pull away, and then embrace before Feliks turns the radio off, and takes Irina's hand in his own.

"Want to head to bed now?" he asks, and Irina blushes before nodding wordlessly. After a moment like this, there's nothing in this world that she would rather do than be as close as she can be to the man she loves.

Nodding in return and placing a kiss to her hand, Feliks leads them off to their bedroom, both of them humming the tune of their love's first song the whole way there.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. **

**Comments, follows, favorites, ****_constructive_**** criticism, and all that jazz is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
